The present applicant owns Spanish Pat. No. 548,461, which consists of a series of improvements for anchoring systems through threaded bolts. Such anchoring systems require an annular cavity at the bottom of a hole in a wall or surface. The proposed apparatus of the present invention is specifically designed for obtaining such an annular cavity at the bottom of holes, which allow the application of such systems to anchor through threaded bolts.